Un M pour N, un H pour S
by Miss Trompy
Summary: Mavis, une jeune élève intrigante. Elle découvrira son passé ainsi que celui de sa mère. Elle vivra a fond dans son passé. Et donnera sa vie pour un futur qui ne sera peutêtre pas le sien. suspence lol


Miss Trompy :

Bon! Et bien je vais donc me lancer dans une nouvelle fic! Donc je dois préciser que seulement quelques personnages m'appartiennent. Ils sont à moi, donc pas touche lol! Je suis pas une grande pro d'Harry Potter, mais j'adore ça quand même donc ne pas se préoccuper des fautes dans les termes magiques ou si je modifie des chosesetc.…

Chapitre 1 : Déjà!

Un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce. Et alla se poser sous le nez de Mathy, mais celle-ci ne se réveilla point. Elle se tourna, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Mavis. Elle se leva et remarqua le petit rayon de soleil.

En fait, c'était une petite fée. Une fée lumière. Elle traversa la pièce tourna un peu autour de Mavis, puis descendit vers Morgan. Celle-ci l'attrapa : « Viens ici, bestiole! »

Maxence se réveilla lorsque Mavis parla : « Ne lui touche pas! Elle t'a rien fait! Alors tu la lâche ou je te le fais regretter!

Très bien! Je toucherais plus à ta famille!

Perso, je préfère avoir du sang de fée que de vipère!

Ouais! Bon! C'est mieux que du sang de… moldu!

Très bien! Les filles arrêtez! On a comprit!

Maxence avait réussi à réveiller Mathy, qui était un peut la marmotte de notre petite « Gang. »

Mavis et Morgan passaient le plus clair de leurs temps, soit à s'engueuler, soit à se faire la tête.

Mavis n'aimait pas vraiment Morgan, même si elle pouvait être supportable quand -elle le voulait. Ce qui n'était pas fréquent.

Morgan détestait Mavis parce que contrairement à elle, elle pouvait s'intégrer facilement et elle était toujours apprécier des autres. Sans parler qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir un livre pour savoir de quoi elle parlait durant les cours.

Les professeurs, les élèves et les garçons l'aimaient tous!

Morgan et Maxence parlait tout en fixant Mavis… Ce fut Morgan qui parla « Qu'est-ce que les garçons peuvent lui trouver? Elle est si… si ordinaire!

C'est qu'elle est extravertie! Drôle! Jolie et géniale! Elle était considérée comme une star à Durmstrang… et elle le sera aussi à Poudlard…

Seulement si je ne lui vole pas la vedette! Le fils d'un ami de mon père est à Poudlard, il est dans Serpentard. Très Connu! J'ai bien l'intention de me faire remarquer! Pourquoi elle est renvoyer de Durmstrang elle!

Ouais! Bien sûrement pas avant Mavis. Si tu te fais remarquer plus vite qu'elle, c'est si en entrant dans la pièce tu trébuche.

On verra ça dans deux semaines. Tu te rends conte! 2 semaines! Tout ça à cause du nouveau dirlo! On a rien fait! J'ai juste brûlé les cheveux rose de Mme Saskia. Faut pas en faire un drame. Karkaroff aurait compris, lui!

On a Brûlé les cheveux de Mme Saskia, toi tu t'es plains tout le long!

Mavis et Mathy profitaient du « l'absence » de Morgan pour s'entraîner. Mathy avait encore de la difficulté avec quelques sorts de base et avec Mavis elle comprenait mieux. « Fait venir une pomme du jardin…_Accio pomme_ » La pomme arriva tout de suite…

_-Accio pomme!_ J'ai besoin de voir l'objet pour le faire venir…

Et si durant un duel tu te la fais voler ta baguette et que tu ne la vois plus? Tu fais quoi?

Dure!

Maxence vint à la rescousse de Mavis.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de pratiquer tous les sorts de bases et ceux que les autres ne comprenaient pas elles sortirent de la chambre pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners.

Puis elles sortirent de la maison. Le jour était levé. La cours était magnifique!

La maison de Mavis était située d'un coté la maison était sorcier pour qu'elle puisse pratiquer, puis l'autre vous aurez compris, moldus.

Morgan refusait catégoriquement d'aller de ce côté. Elle venait d'une famille « pure » et en était fière. Son père travaillait au Ministère de la magie et elle en était fière.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment la mère de Mavis avait put se marier avec l'un de ses « horreur » comme elle les appelait. En fait, elle les appelait souvent moins poliment.

Mavis aimait bien sont « père » même si elle n'était pas de lui, mais sa mère ne voulais pas qu'elle parle de ses vrais origines. Ses amies savaient seulement qu'elle était belle et bien d'un sorcier. Personne ne lui posait de question… personne sauf son meilleur ami qui n'en parlerait à personne. Et puis, Mavis ne risquait rien il s'entendait aussi bien avec Morgan, qu'elle-même avec celle-là.

Mathy pouvait la comprendre un peu mieux que les autres. Car comme Mavis n'avait plus son père. Son père avait disparut.

Si seulement ses amies pouvaient savoir la vérité… Mavis n'aurait plus l'impression de leur mentir à tout bout de champ. Il n'avait pas disparu. Il c'était seulement égaré, il avait prit le mauvais chemin. Et c'était impardonnable. Mais c'était ainsi… elles ne pouvaient ni une ni l'autre changer le cours des choses.

Le reste de l'avant-midi se passa dans le calme et la joie. Vers une heure, la mère de Mavis entra dans le « verger. » Elle devait les amener au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elles achètent leurs matériels scolaires. Elles partirent donc.







Maxence passa devant une vitrine et s'arrêta net!

« Le plus beau balai qu'il existe! Un _Silver Vogg_! Y'a pas plus rapide sur le marché! On peut tooout faire sur ce balai! Il est …

Fantastique! S'écrièrent les filles en cœur.

Tu avais dis ça à propos du _Nimbus 2001_!

Et du _Fear Stars_! Et de _l'Éclair de feu_ et du…

OUAIS! Mais là! C'est LE balai par excellence! Va encore falloir que j'économise une fortune pour me l'acheter. Mes parents ne me le payeront jaaamais!

Les filles! Faudrait avancer! J'ai pas juste ça à faire acheter vos fournitures.

Bah! Maman, vas faire ce que tu as à faire, puis on se rejoint à quelque part. Ou tu vas être?

Au chaudron baveur, vous savez ou c'est?

Oui!

Très bien au revoir!

Elles attendirent que la mère disparaisse puis Morgan cria : « Et bien, la journée peut enfin commencer! » Elles partirent en courant. Elles allèrent se chercher une glace, puis Maxence et Mathy forcèrent Mavis à s'acheter une baguette : « Mais j'en veux pas de matraque! J'en ai jamais eu besoin et vous le savez! Pourquoi je m'en achèterais une?

À Poudlard, il te faut une baguette! Tu pourras pas charmer tes professeurs indéfiniment. Aller! On va s'amuser! S'il te plaît!

Bonjour mesdemoiselles! Puis-je vous aider?

Oui nous aimerions acheter deux baguettes… la mienne a brisé l'an dernier lors d'un duel…

Enfet, c'était Maxence qui l'avait brisé après un duel qu'elle avait perdu.

Et moi j'en ai jamais eu!

Très bien, dites-moi quelle était votre baguette…

L'homme s'occupa de Maxence, puis ce tourna vers moi : « Alors? De quelle main tenez-vous une baguette?

Euh… la main droite

Comment placez-vous vos doigts ? Tenez! Prenez cette baguette confortablement. Très bien… Essayez cette baguette

De quoi est-elle faite?

Ventricule de dragon, bois de frêne et elle mesure 31 centimètres

Mavis l'essaya, mais elle ne fis pas du tout.

Non! C'est pas ça! Prenez… poil de licorne, bois de saule. Non plus! Ne vous en fait pas. Ce ne sera plus très long. Celle-là, plume de phénix bois d'érable

Une petite flamme fut projetée dans les cheveux du vendeur. Mavis échappa la baguette se pencha pour la ramasser. Puis grâce à une formule féerique que sa mère lui avait apprit et à une baguette qui se trouvait par terre elle éteignit la petite flamme avec un petit jet d'eau. Le vendeur était plus effrayé que blessé.

Eh! Bien! Je crois que ce sera cette baguette là. Je ne connaissais pas cette formule, Comment s'appelle t'elle?

Je ne connais pas son nom en Anglais, mais elle permet de réveiller mes facultés de fée.

Vous venez de féerie?

D'origine, mais je suis née en Angleterre. C'est ma mère la fée!

Comment s'appelle t'elle? Je la connais peut-être. Je vais souvent en féerie pour régler des baguettes.

Nathamiel…

Nathamiel? Anderson?

Oui! Vous la connaissez?

J'en suis certain! Alors tu dois être la petite Mavis! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu devais avoir… trois ou quatre ans. Lorsque ta mère a rencontré Ross.

Oui et bien j'avais 4 ans lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré. Ma baguette est faite en quoi?

Une tresse, fait avec des cheveux de Nymphe, de vélane et du poil de licorne, en bois d'acajou blanc, très résistant. Elle mesure 27,5 centimètres. Tu veux savoir autre chose?

Le prix…

Ne t'en fait pas je vais te faire un bon prix… Tu diras bonjour à ta mère de la part de Mr Ollivander.

Très bien! Merci et bonne journée.

Les filles sortirent du magasin, Maxence et Mavis s'étaient mise à chanter. Ce que Morgan détestait. Mathy, elle, rigolait en voyant ses amies danser et entraîner les gens autour d'elles à les accompagner. Morgan rageait derrière elles. Lorsque que Mavis et Maxence commençaient à déconner, à danser et à chanter tout le monde les applaudissait. Morgan savait aussi danser, mais elle était plutôt timide de monter ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Tout le contraire de Mavis et Maxence.

Lorsqu'elles chantaient tout le monde les accompagnait en faisant le rythme ou en chantant avec eux. Lorsqu'elles dansaient ce qui était le plus impressionnant était qu'elles bougeaient en même temps. Et lorsqu'elles déconnaient tout le monde était mort de rire.

Morgan vivait presque de leurs ombres. Elles étaient tous les deux très aimées des autres. « Elles sont insupportables lorsqu'elles sont ensemble! Lorsqu'elles sont dans les parages et c'est comme si tout le monde allait bien. »

L'après-midi avançait plutôt vite. Les filles avaient acheté ce dont elles avaient besoin. Il ne manquait plus que la surprise.Elles avaient eu l'idée d'acheter le _Silver Vogg_ que Maxence voulait tant. Mathy était allée l'acheter avec l'argent que Mavis lui avait donné. Morgan n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais avait participé légèrement. Juste pour dire.

Les filles étaient en plein milieu d'une discussion lorsque Mathy arriva : « SURPRISE!

Vous auriez vraiment pas du! Je me le serais acheté toute seule!

C'est ça! De rien!

Merci! J'vous adore

Si on allait l'essayer tout à l'heure?

OUAIS! Mais pourquoi pas demain, Victor pourrait venir!

Ah! Oui! S'il te plaît, Mavis! Invite-le!

Il a sûrement un entraînement demain

Après y'a qu'à venir! STP!

Je vais lui demander! Mais je ne vous garantis rien! On devrait y aller, ma mère doit nous attendre.

En arrivant au Chaudron Baveur, Mathy fut la première à les remarquer. Elle les montra donc Mavis. Un grand homme embrassait sa mère!

« MAMAN! Qu'est-ce qui te prends! » Sa mère repoussa l'homme. De près l'homme se révéla plutôt beau. Malgré la crasse sur lui. Il était maigre et apparemment gêner.

Qui êtes-vous?

Je suis enchanté…

ÇA, JE M'EN FOUS!

je suis vraiment…

Dans la merde! Comment vous vous sentiriez si vous entriez dans une salle et que votre mère embrasserait un homme qui vous est INCONNU!

Je serais… Choqué!

Woah! Oh! Moins, il n'est pas trooop stupide. Maman? Tu m'explique? Ou faudrait que je demande à Ross…

Écoute, je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois maintenant on doit partir.

Nathamiel! Tu m'as manqué

Toi aussi…

MAMAN! On y va ou on fait semblant!

Au revoir Nat!

Adieu MONSIEUR!

Elles rentrèrent en silence. En fait, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était la respiration de Mavis, puis elle éclata : « MERCI MAMAN! T'AS RÉUSSI À ME RIDICULISÉ!

Mavis! Calme…

NON! MAIS COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE ÇA!

D'ACCORD TU TE CALME!

NON!

OH! QUE OUI!

Dire que tu es ma génitrice!

Très bien! Tu as gagné! Les filles je vais vous reconduire chez vous!

Laisse-moi ici je fais le reste à pied!

Très bien! Ça va t'éclaircire les idées!

Hmm... Tu devrais le faire aussi dans ce cas! Ne m'attends pas!

Mavis sorti de la voiture et marcha. Elle était sur la rue Privet Drive. Sa maison était à un pater de maisons de là. Si on pouvait appeler ça une maison. C'était plutôt un manoir. Le manoir ou son «père» habitait. Sa vraie maison était son école. Elle la quittait en même temps que ses amies. Changer d'école à 15 ans, au beau milieu de sa scolarité. Pas de tout repos. Oh non! Depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'école tout avait changé ! Même quand quatrième année son directeur avait disparut. Maintenant elle devait rebâtir sa vie. Dans une nouvelle école.







Comment a t-elle put faire ça? Pourquoi?

On étaient heureuses avec Ross, Vick et Adrien!

Qui c'était lui? Une vieille conquête? Peut-être pas si vieille que ça!

Si elle trompait Ross pour cet homme depuis des années… Impossible! Non l'homme lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué! Ils ne s'étaient donc pas revu depuis un bon moment.

J'avais marché jusqu'à un petit parc, il faisait déjà noir. Je m'assis donc sur une balançoire pour mieux réfléchir. Le vent sifflait et les feuilles claquaient. La nuit était apaisante. Mon côté fée reprenait le dessus. Ma mère m'avait transmis la faculté d'une fée de la nuit. Je n'avais pratiquement pas besoin de dormir. Ce qui expliquait un peu pourquoi j'étais autant boute-en-train et pleine d'énergie. Si les gens autour de moi dormaient, ils me « donnait » un peu de sommeil. Comme pour l'impôt!

Je regardais les étoiles lors que j'entendis un bruit. Un jeune homme était assit sur une autre balançoire. Je n'avais pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait être dehors à cette heure. Il était plutôt mignon : « Bonsoir!

Euh… Bonsoir…

… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure?

Je réfléchis et toi?

Je me change les idées… Ce soir j'aurais voulu utiliser un sortilège impardonnable!  
Le jeune homme me regarda stupéfait.

C'EST UNE EXPRÉSSION!

Tu es… sorcière?

Ça dépend

De quoi?

T'es sorcier?

Il me sourit, il ne devait pas être triste de voir une sorcière dans le voisinage.

Tu t'appels?

Tu ne me reconnais pas?… Je suis Harry Potter

POTTER! Le Harry Potter!

Ouais…

il paraissait assez gêné, mais me souriait

Enchantée monsieur Potter! Mavis Anderson

C'est moi qui suis enchanté!

Il prit doucement ma main et y fit un simple baiser. Suivit d'un sourire irrésistible. Cette fois si c'était moi la gênée.

Harry, tu as quel âge?

16 ans, et toi?

15 ans

Tu vas à quelle école

J'allais à Durmstrang

Tu allais?

J'ai été…renvoyé

De Durmstrang? Renvoyé? Et tu vas faire quoi?

Poudlard ça te dis quelque chose?

Ouais! Je vais à Poudlard

Harry se leva et marcha un peu : « Tu viens? »

Il fit donc le reste du chemin avec moi. Sous prétexte que ce n'était pas sécuritaire : « Une jolie jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas de promener seule à cette heure ci!

Ban! Voyons! Je sais me défendre mon grand!

Je n'en doute pas, mais je m'inquiéterais beaucoup pour toi

Harry on se connaît depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais de ma santé?

J'en sais rien!

Ne me dis pas que j'te plais déjà! Harry, c'était trop facile!

J'ai pas dis ça!

Non, mais tu le pense!

Pas du tout!

OH! Que si!

Raconte-moi pourquoi tu voulais utiliser un sort impardonnable

J'ai découvert que ma mère fricotait avec un inconnu, mais elle est déjà avec quelqu'un. T'imagine le choc!

Ouin…

On arrive bientôt! Tu peux retourner chez toi si tu veux. On est plus qu'à quelques maisons!

Non, je finis toujours ce que je commence

Mmm! Intéressant! Attention, je commence à m'attacher, Harry. Crois-moi ça peut être très dangereux!

Tant mieux je suis courageux

Y'a être courageux et aliéné Potter!

Aliéné! Je suis pas aliéné!

Alors tu es quoi?

D'accord! Tu m'intéresse un peu, peut-être!

JE LE SAVAIS! J'en étais certaine! Bon, on est arrivé! Merci Harry! Je te ferais bien entrer, mais mère va me passerau savon. Au plaisir de te revoir Harry!

Sinon on se revoit à Poudlard!

Il s'approcha un peu de moi; « Tu pense tout de même pas que j'vais t'embrasser dès la première soirée!

Sur la joue! T'en fais pas! »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue comme prévu. Mais je décida de lui faire un petit cadeau tout de même. Je l'attira un peu vers moi et l'embrassa à moitié sur la bouche.

« Vas falloir que tu patientes pour l'autre moitié. Au revoir Harry! » c'était à mon tour d'avoir un sourire ravageur.

En entrant ma mère me souriait. Elle devait nous avoir vue par la fenêtre.

C'est qui?

Et toi cette après-midi?

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

Écoute ma puce… Cet homme, était un…

Ami…un ami proche

Ne me coupe pas! Laisse-moi finir. Cet homme était un… tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais c'était un homme avec qui j'ai passé près huit ans de ma vie… jusque ce que je le perds. Tu te rappel les histoires, que je t'ai raconté, sur les maraudeurs.

Oui! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est l'un d'eux!

oui…

C'était lequel?… Ban on oublie le gros et… Potter. Laisse-moi deviner c'est lequel. D'après tes goûts! Je dis que c'est Black! Mais il était pas à Azkaban?

Voyons! Tu sais bien qu'il est sorti, joue pas les idiotes!

Mmm, un rebel! J'te reconnais bien là Nat! Tu l'as perdu lorsqu'il y est entré?

Un peu avant…

Elle avait perdu toute sa gaieté habituelle.

Alors! Toi c'était qui le Don Juan sur le paillasson?

Tu le connais pratiquement! C'était Harry Potter

Ma fille à embrasser un Potter. J'en connais qui vont être jalouses à Poudlard

Tu savais qu'il allait à Poudlard? C'est pour ça que tu mis envoie?

Je t'envoie à cette école pour que tu sache un peu comment vivait ton père, et comment était son école. Je peux te dire qu'elle était très chaleureuse. Si tu as un problème les professeurs y sont étonnants

Pourquoi je suis allée à Durmstrang dans ce cas?

Je connaissais bien Karkaroff. Et je ne pouvais t'envoyer à une école féerique, tu étais trop jeune. Donc Je t'ai envoyée à un ami… Et alors, Potter… Raconte ce qui c'est passé…

Ban je suis allée m'assoire dans le parc pour aller réfléchir, comme toujours. Puis, il était là, on a parlé un peu…

Comment il a su que tu étais sorcière?

Euh… j'ai utiliser un terme magique sans m'en rendre compte.

Bon très bien passe les détails… Et puis raconte comment il t'a embrassé

Maman!

Non! J'veux dire, quelles étaient les circonstances! Je ne suis pas une voyeuse tout de même je m'inquiète seulement pour MA fille unique!

Ban! On discutait et il a dit quelque chose et pour le taquiner, je lui ai dis qu'il était déjà tombé dans mes filets. Il a nié, puis j'ai continué à le taquiner. Puis, on est arrivé ici, il m'a embrassé sur la joue, et pour le narguer un peu plus je lui ai donné un demi-baiser.

Voilà! Comment je t'ai élevé, fille! Provocante et audacieuse! Bon! Je vais me coucher. Et toi ne te couche pas trop tard.

D'accord! B'nuit

Toi aussi, je t'aime ma puce

Moi aussi!

Elle partit donc se coucher. Me laissant seule dans le salon. Un Grand Duc entra dans la pièce. Il appartenait à la mère de Victor. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore! »

Un petit morceau de parchemin était attaché à sa patte. Le message avait été écrit de l'écriture gauche de Krum.

_« Samedi prochain, 14h 30, à la tour… »_

Je marqua sur le dos de son message : _«Pourquoi pas Demain à la tour? 12h30 du soir :P… on pourra s'entraîner un peu»_

J'adore contredire les gens qui m'entourent! Il n'était pas question qu'il me fasse patienter 5 jours! Le plus vite seras le mieux! De toute façon il voulait sûrement qu'on trouve de nouvelles techniques de Quidditch. Je lassai l'oiseau partir, puis monta dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, mais je pouvais tout de même aller lire ou pratiquer mes sorts là-haut.

Mais ma mère ne dormait pas du tout! Je m'en rendit vite compte. À la dernière marche, je sentit que Ross et Vick dormaient. Ludovick et Adrien étaient mes demi-frères. Adrien était parti en voyage en Asie mineur avec sa marraine.

Il était plus brillant que je me couche. Ma mère ressentirait très vite que j'utilise ma magie. Donc au dodo! J'aimais beaucoup dormir en fée. J'étais beaucoup plus flexible. Toujours sous la protection des fées. Et j'avais la classe!

Mes cheveux bruns «poussaient» et devenaient noir presque bleu. Ma peau qui était déjà pale devenait blanche. J'avais de longs cils. Et comme à chaque fois que j'utilisais mes capacités de fée, ma pupille devenait bleu, mais mon iris restait verte.

Je n'avais pas encore été gradé pour mes jolies petites ailes, mais j'y travaillais! J'avais le physique des fées de la nuit et de l'eau. Mais j'avais aussi les facultés du feu, de la lumière et de la métamorphose et j'apprenais aussi celle de l'ombre.

En entrant dans ma chambre je m'aperçut de la présence de Layla.

Layla était un peu comme ma confidente, mais c'était en réalité mon animal de compagnie. C'était une _Karmiäl,_ une créature féerique, qui peut prendre l'apparence qu'elle souhaite. C'est grâce à cette petite puce si j'ai pu avoir ma mention métamorphose.

À l'origine les _Karmiäls_ sont toutes petites. Elles ressemblent à des louveteaux noirs, mais beaucoup plus petits. Elles ont les yeux qui changent de couleurs par rapports à leurs émotions.

C'est illégal d'avoir ces créatures pour un sorcier. Il n'y a que les enchanteresses, les nymphes et les fées qui ont l'honneur d'en avoir. Et encore il faut la permission de la plus haute gradée.

Trêve de bla bla!

Layla reprit sa forme «normal» et se coucha près de moi.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisa. Poudlard allait peut-être être pas trop mal!

J'y allais avec mes amies et Morgan. Il y avait à peut près les même cours qu'à Durmstrang et il y avait Potter.

Le lendemain, je me leva très tôt et descendis à la cuisine. Ross était debout : « Salut coucoune,

Salut grincheux!

Bien dormi?

Ouais! Qu'est-ce qui a à bouffer?

Ce que tu te fais! Oh! J'oubliais! Tu à reçu un message.

Quoi? Déjà, mais Krum doit à peine recevoir le mien! Comment ce fait-il que…

Non, tiens!

Je lus la lettre en silence.

Ban voyons! Ils on eut de bons commentaires à mon sujet par le dirlo… Et il me nomme… Doyenne, ça fait quoi une doyenne?

La lettre, que j'avais posé sur la table, se retourna d'elle-même. Ross la prit et lut à haute voix.

« _La doyenne des élèves est en autre la personne qui ce doit d'écouter les commentaires des l'élèves, de les aider si ce la est possible, et de faire part des problèmes et solutions au directeur de maison de l'élève en question ou tout simplement de l'école. Elle peut très bien décider de récompenser ou de punir un élève. (Seulement des sanctions_ _légères.) Si cette personne ne peut ou ne veut pas user de ses avantages, elle doit venir nous en avertir d'elle-même en personne_. _Il nous est possible « rétrograder » une personne de ce poste si elle abuse de ses privilèges._

_Toutes mes félicitations._

_Albus Dumbeldore_

_Directeur de Poudlard »_

… Et bien! C'est… génial!

Ouais si on veut! Je vais me promener, à plus tard.

Au revoir!


End file.
